


Actions are far more nosey-er than words

by magical_octopus333



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Dot has a short cameo, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: "Brain, what's that thing the warner kiddos do with their noses? It looks cute- NARF!""Pinky, what are you going on about?"
Relationships: & for friends and family, / for romantic, Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, dot warner & pinky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Actions are far more nosey-er than words

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, i shouldn't be allowed to write at 1 am.

Brain found himself busy at work at his paper pad, the large pencil in his lap as he sat before his equations. He was too tired to deal with the squeaking that chalk board made. 

Pinky, however, was a bit bored. He'd played with the microwave and made it dance- his friend the remote had helped him! It was like fireworks, but in his own personal microwave television!- but now the microwave is smelling kinda funny, and not the good funny. Like electric shock experiments and curdled mayonnaise. 

The remote smelt a little funny, but it was warm. Pinky found himself resting upon it, enjoying the little heat radiating off of it. However, it cooled quickly, and the buttons caught on his fur when they pressed down. He yanked himself forward, trying to dislodged some of his caught fur. In the kerfuffle, he managed to turn to television on. 

Finally freeing himself, he made his way towards the television. It was a commercial break, with the biggest burger he had ever seen! Oh, it looked delicious, and he found himself drawn to it. But, the commercial ended too soon, and the show returned! And it was a cartoon! 

"Pinky, turn down that noise! I'm trying to focus."

Pinky smiled as he looked at his friend before reaching for the volume dial. It wouldn't be good to alert the guard to their movements either- though they usually were focused on their own televisions this late at night. 

He gasped as he saw the warner siblings hopping around the screen. Oh, they looked so happy! Dancing around together, in funny little outfits. It was one of the lead in sketches, just these little blips before getting into one of the longer segments- like they did with the Shakespeare bits. 

The Yakko on the screen sat down, pulling a book from the pocket of his lederhosen as they sat on that bright green hill. The leather cover seemed to have a few colorful flowers engraved delicately in a line, connected by a green curling vine. 

"What's in the book?" Dot asked, trying to peer over Yakko's shoulder as he opened the book. 

"I'm glad you asked, dear sister sib!" Yakko replied, knocking his nose against his little sister's. She giggled in delight, and as the camera started panning into the black-paged book from over head, he could see Yakko patting his brother's head, all three watching the pages. 

Pinky sat up, smiling curiously at the trio before the screened was over taken by the black. He saw his reflection before the screen shined with the title card for the next segment. However, our little rodent had his head tilted to the side in thought. It was a sweet moment between the siblings, and he was happy they were so carefree there. But he didn't know how to describe what Yakko did.

He had seen it on set between the siblings, used to cheer each other up or simply make them smile. That nose thing. Well, he couldn't call it that. So he sat pondering it, and pondering it. He couldn't well google it- 'that nose hand shake' was surely not going to give him what he wanted to hear- er, well, _see_. 

No, he'd have to go to the next smartest in the room... well, besides the telly. 

"Er, Brain?" Pinky asked as he neared his friend, who seemed to be dozing off slightly as he held onto the pencil. He seemed not to hear the other mouse, slowly leaning upon the pencil, sliding forward slightly. It wasn't until Pinky had placed his hands on his shoulder to try and stabilizing the half-asleep mouse that Brain jerked awake, dropping his pencil on his foot in the process. 

Could you really blame Pinky for laughing, with how high Brain had leaped in shock. He knew it didn't hurt that bad, but Brain was always quick to fly off the handle. Or, well, the pencil in this case. Maybe that was just Pinky- the hits tickled more than hurt. 

As if knowing what Pinky was thinking, Brain grabbed the pencil and knocked it into his stomach, knocking the air out of him and his legs out from under him too. He found himself laughing, the little ring of pencils twirling around in the air before fading. 

"Shouldn't those be stars, for when you get bopped on the head?", Brain mumbled, rubbing a hand down his face at his cagemate's antics. 

"Oh, where's the fun in that Brain?" Pinky asked, lolling his head to the side to stare at his friend. Brain however didn't seem pleased by Pinky's answer, turning back to his pencil and paper. 

"What did you want anyway? Can't you tell I'm busy?"

"Are you trying to be a horse or flamingo?" Pinky asked, pushing himself up. Brain stilled for a moment before turning incredulously to Pinky. 

"What?" Brain simply asked, the bags prominent under his eyes. 

"Well," Pinky began, "You were attempting to sleep standing up, so I thought you must be trying to be a beautiful horse like Fignewton-" Brain twitched at that, which Pinky noted to himself- "or like a flamingo!" 

Brain shook his head, considering swinging the pencil again before waving the thought away. 

"I wasn't trying to sleep standing, or sleep at all..." Brain groused. "I definetly wasn't trying to be like your girlfriend..."

"We never actually- she's a lesbian, Brain."

Brain did a little double take, holding his tongue against the questions he held. ' _Why keep her photo if it won't workout? But you've said you loved her? What kind of idiot wouldn't leap at the chance to call you yours_ '

The face he was making must have had some of his thoughts, since Pinky sighed. 

"She's my friend, and it keeps people from getting too flirty." He replied, crossing his arms. "Besides, I could date another horse. People just need to adjust their biases against interspecies love! Zort!"

"My apologies..." Brain replied, turning back to his notes slowly. "What did you need, Pinks..."

Pinky felt his cheeks flush up. The nickname only popped up when Brain was exhausted or the one time he had came back sloshed after an experiment reinforcing the fact that alcohol impairs ones regular behavior among other things. At least Brain was spared from the breeding experiment with alcohol. He seemed more likely to bite when under the influence. 

Pinky shook the thoughts from his head- not a hard task for the lanky mouse- before trying to remember what he wanted to say. A loud crash on the television caught his attention, and suddenly that thoughtful train was on the tracks reminding him to ask his question. 

"Oh, I had a question!" Pinky replied, pulling himself from his own pondering. Brain flicked an ear, listening but staring at his papers. He was listening. 

"The warner kiddos do this thing, you see, with their um... with their noses..."

"That would either be breathing or picking their noses..." Brain replied, pulling the top sheet of the stack of sticky notes. Unsuccessfully, judging by how he fell back with a dull thud. 

"No, its not that..." 

Pinky helped pull his exhausted friend up, pulling him up easily. 

"they did a sort of ..."

Pinky paused, pushing Brain's feeble hands away to yank the top paper off for him. He simply put it upon the wall nearby, still lit by the lamp light spilling through the window above them. Brain mumbled something that almost sounded like either thank you, or show off. Pinky beamed either way.

"The siblings do this sort of hand shake with their noses-"

"They twitch their noses? Most creatures do that, Pinks..." Brain replied, his hand finding its way to Pinky's arm. It would have been affectionate if not for the fact that Brain seemed to slightly sway with out the added balance. 

"I know what twitching a nose is Brain!"

"Then what are you bothering me for?!" Brain sniped, coming out more as a whine when in this state. He pulled his hand from Pinky's arm, moving to go back to work. Pinky, however, was getting frustrated quickly. He grabbed Brains, hand quickly, spinning him back around to face him. He was met with Brain's confused and slightly annoyed face. 

Pinky paid his expression no mind before bumping his nose with a head shake, just as Yakko had done to his siblings before, on the screen and behind the scenes.

If it wasn't for the sharp shock on Brain's face, nor the agitation playing out on Pinky's, the action would have seemed intimate. 

"What is that called?" Pinky asked, impatient as he pulled back, still holding Brain's arms in his hands. 

Brain floundered for a moment as color leaped into his cheeks, turning his face as red as a tomato. All the exhaustion seemed gone as he stared wide eyed at his companion, the warmth sneaking its way into his chest. Pinky just looked confused, not realizing what he had done. 

Pinky had always been affectionate. Just never that forward. A hug was one thing. . .

"Well, Pinky-" He stopped, his voice coming out unnaturally high. He cleared his throat, before continuing. 

"I do believe that would b-be best described as... a nose-nuzzle... a, well, strong affection sign between people who are... rather close... it'd make sense those siblings would do that to each other, after all they've only had each other up in that darn water tower..."

Brain felt the itch of a ramble begin, but held it back as Pinky slowly let go of him, nodding as he took the information in. Brain tried not to miss the small warmth of his hands, rubbing his arm as if to keep the feeling there of being held. 

"Nuzzling..." Pinky contemplated, before clapping his hands together. "Nuzzling!" 

"Yes Pinky... You know, maybe we should take the night off tonight... I need to think about... things..."

"like whether you'd rather be a horse or flamingo? Poit!"

Brain breezed past Pinky, trying to will the flush from his face as he went to their sponge bed.

' _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to be like a horse... if thats what Pinky liked...'_

ELSEWHERE

"Oh, hi Pinky! Shouldn't you and Brain be trying to take over the world?" 

"No, Brain gave us the night off. I was just wondering, Dot, if its possible for someone to be allergic to nose nuzzling?"

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not referencing an exact episode, I just remember Yakko doing a little nose nuzzle with Dot in Wakko's Wish. 
> 
> Maybe when its not almost 4am, I can write a small ficlet about the alcohol experiment, or another chapter with Dot (and her brothers joining the drama) getting the deets. Until then! Let me know if you liked this and if I should write more... probably in the day time next time. Have a good whatever-time!


End file.
